As a part of NIDA's collaboration with the Office of Military Performance Technology, a battery of neurocognitive performance tasks was developed. These tasks, which became known as the Neurophysiologic Assessment Battery (NPAB), were designed to evaluate sensory, cognitive and performance effects of prophylactic chemical defense compounds. The NPAB could be useful to NIDA to quickly and without extensive training evaluate neurophysiologic and cognitive functioning after the ingestion of drugs of abuse. Norms or standards for the cognitive tasks of the NPAB are lacking. We to collected normative data on subjects who are not dependent on abused substances as defined by DSM-III criteria and have no Axis I diagnosis. A drug free urine toxicology also was required before on each test session. Each of 11 subjects were tested on the cognitive tasks of the NPAB (EEG with eyes open, EEG with eyes closed, Auditory Rare Event Monitoring Task, continuous Performance Task, Sternberg Memory Task (2 set sizes) on two session to provide norms and retest reliability. Twenty-five subjects are needed to complete to study.